<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True, True, I Fell Into You by seventhTense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120524">True, True, I Fell Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhTense/pseuds/seventhTense'>seventhTense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Modern Day, the Modern Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Bad coping mechanisms, Depression, Irregular Update Schedule, Lots of Sex, M/M, fears and worries, fucked-up boys bonding over their fucked-up-ness, smut and plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhTense/pseuds/seventhTense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of their first night together, Akira and Goro bond over their depression, their shitty lives, and a whole lot of fucking. As they open up to each other, will they close off to the rest of the world in equal measure, or will the bond they forge be enough to let them start to heal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Modern Day, the Modern Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True, True, I Fell Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a direct continuation to Part 1 of this series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682138"> 'Til We're Nothing and No One,' </a> so if you haven't read that yet, check it out first! </p>
<p>Other than that, like the tags say, this fic is basically all sex and angsty boy hours- though mostly angsty towards the rest of the world and life in general, less so towards each other. If that's as much you're cup of coffee as it is mine, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira did kind of expect to wake up to an empty bed the next morning. It wasn’t like he had no reason to, he and Goro had established many times over that they were both pretty fucked up. It wouldn’t be anything even remotely close to a surprise for Goro to wake up early, freak out that he had gotten intimate with another human being, and bail.</p>
<p>And yet, as his eyes fluttered open once the sweet oblivion of sleep stopped being quite so generous with its embrace, the first thing Akira saw was a messy tuft of brown hair hovering a couple inches in front of his nose. He glanced down, tracing the strand to its source: a very, very messy looking head of hair belonging to a detective Akira had just a touch of the hots for. Goro was snuggled up against Akira’s bare chest, cheek nestling and nuzzling on top of one of Akira’s nipples, seemingly not bothered in the least by the dried, tacky streaks of cum that still covered Goro’s human pillow of choice. </p>
<p>He wasn’t that surprised that Goro didn’t give that much of a shit about sleeping on cumstains, frankly. Not that he was looking down on Goro or anything, they had just figured out pretty close to the beginning of their lazy hangouts in Akira’s attic that they were both messy, gross little gremlins deep down. It came as a bit of a surprise that Goro was such a cuddler, but it was such a pleasant, warm, purely <em>good</em> feeling in a world where such things were so miserably rare that Akira didn’t want to question it at all. He was <em>very</em> surprised that Goro was still here, and was apparently a deeper sleeper than Akira was, but then they had both just had sex, more or less, for the first time, so maybe he just hadn’t had the chance to bounce yet.</p>
<p>Part of Akira did note that, yeah, it probably wasn’t great for him to be this certain that his closest friend would abandon him like that, but the rest of Akira’s brain said fuck that part. Everyone Akira had ever known had abandoned him the instant that knowing him became troublesome, and he had no real reason to think that would ever change. Sojiro, the Thieves, Morgana...</p>
<p>...his eyes flicked back down to the softly snoozing Detective, and he felt his heart soften its slowly-rising, iron-clad walls to the consistency of melting chocolate. Okay, so maybe he was being unfair to Goro, at least. Akira had shown more of his true self to him over the past few weeks than he had ever shared with anyone, from the occasional, far-to-the-left-of-the-majority-of-Japan political belief to sharp, heartfelt quips about how horrible life was and how much he hated himself. Goro had been there for all of that, and far from flinching or running from Akira, he had just smiled and nodded and laughed and shared more caustic parts of himself right back.</p>
<p>Akira tried his hardest, but he couldn’t help but chuckle a little, thinking about it now. Akira was known for his typically impassive, unaffected demeanor among his friends, but Goro wore his mask so much more tightly and loudly than even Akira. To imagine what people would say if they knew that the guy they saw as a gaudy, adorably goofy, charming Prince was, at this very moment, snuggling up onto a guy’s chest covered in both of their dried cum, looking as contented and peaceful as could be after an evening of several different kinds of oral sex and rough, vigorous fingering... </p>
<p>He giggled again, lightly, but apparently enough to rouse his lover all the same. Whoops. A flash of guilt washed over Akira, but it was quickly washed away by several waves of much warmer, more lovely feelings as he looked down.</p>
<p>Goro stirred from his slumber, making little grumbly noises as consciousness returned to him. There was literally no physical way Akira could help but see that as unbearably cute, and he lifted his arm up to stroke Goro’s cheek, brushing the tips of his fingers through the roots of the edge of Goro’s hair. It was unfairly soft. </p>
<p>The detective blinked his eyes slowly open, looking half awake, and when they focused on and properly saw Akira, his sleepy, grumpy expression blossomed into a beautiful, unfiltered smile, the most joyful thing Akira had ever seen outside of an anime. With a pleased, wordless noise, Goro surged up from where he was laying and pressed his lips to Akira’s, a slow and messy kiss that Akira did his best to return while smiling like a dork- it was really, really hard to kiss well while smiling, but Goro didn’t seem very interested in kissing <em>well</em>, just messily smearing his lips and tongue against Akira’s, so it was alright in the end.</p>
<p>Goro’s hand snaked behind Akira’s back as they pressed more fully against each other, then fisted in the back of his hair as their hips aligned and their slowly-awakening dicks woke up a little faster upon reuniting with their newfound friend. Akira instinctively rutted his hips against Goro’s, Goro doing the same back, if a little less accurately, a little more languid and liquid, but their cocks slid against one another in an immensely pleasurable way more times than they missed, so it was alright.</p>
<p>Unable to hold back, Akira reached between them wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, the fullness and heat and slickness of them making Akira gasp and moan a little just from the sensation against his skin. Goro moaned just the same, sliding his tongue deeper into Akira’s mouth, and Akira was realizing he must have a bit of an oral fixation, as the thick, warm, wet muscle pressing against his own tongue and filling up his mouth made him moan louder and buck his hips involuntarily against Goro’s. His hand tightened its grip around their dicks, and he started stroking, quickly working up to a rough, rapid pace as their make-out session deepened and intensified, high, needy moans traded from one mouth to the other. Goro’s fist clenched harder in Akira’s hair, and he raked his nails down Goro’s back, and they both moaned and cried out and ground their hips and swore as they came, hard and deeply, down-to-the-bone satisfying.</p>
<p>They rested their foreheads against one another for a minute or two, panting and coming down from the high. It wasn’t too long, though, before Goro took in a deep breath, let it all out at once with a weak, half-whispered “<em>Akira...</em>” and moved back in to kiss him again. Akira made a wordless, satisfied sound into the kiss that probably would have been Goro’s name, had he been able to speak, but he couldn’t, so he just luxuriated in the kiss instead.</p>
<p>Eventually, they both broke for air, and Akira flopped over onto his back, maneuvering his cum-covered hand out between their bodies, hopefully not smudging too much of it against either of them, but they were both still painted with the stuff from last night, so it didn’t matter too much. Still, he tried to reach over to the side of the bed as elegantly as he could and grab tissue after tissue out of the nearby box, doing his level best to clean it off one-handed, before grumbling and tugging his other hand out from behind Goro’s head. The detective grumbled noisily, then glanced over to see what Akira was doing, and seemed to accept that as a reasonable reason to rob him of his neck-pillow.</p>
<p>Still, when Akira was done, Goro quickly grabbed Akira’s arm back and stuffed it in a reasonable approximation of where it had been, wrapped around Goro’s neck and shoulders, more freely though now, as Goro snuggled his face and a bit of his upper body on Akira’s chest.</p>
<p>Silence hung between them as they both went through the various mental hurdles involved in properly waking the hell up, but it was a pleasant silence, and their bodies were still warmly snuggled and tangled together, so honestly who gave a damn about some silence, jesus. Eventually, as Akira fondly replayed the events of the previous night, blushing with more than a little embarrassment at each of the weird, kinda gross and kinky things they ended up doing in the heat of the moment, a realization occurred to him, that he had brushed over in the moment, while everything was happening.</p>
<p>He smiled like a shit, and chuckled similarly. Goro looked up at him, eyes instantly narrowing, which only made Akira smile bigger. “You prepared yourself before you came over to Leblanc, yesterday,” he teased, not meanly, but very amusedly.</p>
<p>Goro blushed, then once he recovered from the initial embarrassment of the tease, redoubled his squint back at Akira. “Yes, I did. And we didn’t<em> do anything.</em> In spite of all my hard work.”</p>
<p>He sounded so puffy and huffy that Akira couldn’t help but laugh a little, reaching up the hand that wasn’t numbed to the point of uselessness under Goro’s neck and ruffling his messy bedhead even more. “I dunno what you count as 'doing something,' but if you recall, honey, we 69‘ed, fingered each other, <em>and</em> I ate you out." He snorted, remembering how it ended. "And then we passed out the instant after we came, like the virgins we are.”</p>
<p>The detective was very red in the face, but didn’t seem too unbearably flustered. He sighed, plopping his head back down onto Akira’s chest. “You aren’t wrong, I suppose." Another sigh, though a bit of a chuckley one this time. "Guess I can add ‘hopeless virgin’ to the list of other hopeless things I am,”</p>
<p>Akira huffed out a chuckle and patted Goro on the head. “Same here, buddy. Same here.” He busied himself with carding his fingers through Goro’s mussed-up locks, getting a pleased hum in return. Eventually, a thought occurred. “Though, are we still virgins?”</p>
<p>“Hmm...” Goro’s expression grew sleepily thoughtful, his hand coming up to idly trace the cumstains and the sparse smattering of chest hairs Akira was starting to grow with the tips of his fingers. “I suppose in the eyes of society, one is a virgin until one engages in penetrative sex.”</p>
<p>“Well, sure, but fuck the eyes of society,” Akira tossed back, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth at the deeply unpleasant mental image. “Or something. I’m pretty sure any sensible judge would consider eating someone’s ass out and having your ass eaten out as passing grades, virginity-wise.”</p>
<p>“Eugh,” Akira felt Goro shudder, the little shake of his body vibrating against his skin in a weird kinda way. “That is such a gross term...”</p>
<p>“Yeah... you can’t just say ‘eating out,’ instead either, or people will think you mean it in the vagina way,” Akira added thoughtfully, the same way a professor of politics would opine on the divide of the classes.</p>
<p>Goro frowned even more, flicking Akira’s nipple. Akira meeped. “We’re the only ones here, idiot, it isn’t as if we’re going to think of it ‘in the vagina way,’” He grumbled. Akira rubbed at his stinging nipple, only to have his hand batted away as Goro swung his up to point at Akira’s face. “Besides, you literally said that you ate me out just a minute ago!”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Akira shrugged. “I guess you could just say that and it’d be less confusing. But saying ‘eating someone’s ass out’ just sounds funnier, so...”</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake... you sound like Sakamoto,” Goro griped, plopping his cheek back down to its chosen resting spot.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Akira repeated, settling back down into the mattress. “You can’t hang around that guy without some cross-pollination.” </p>
<p>“Ew,” was all that Goro had to say to that, and silence fell between them again.</p>
<p>A silence that Akira quickly broke, a nagging question resurfacing in the wake of all of that. “So... you’ve really never done that stuff before?”</p>
<p>Goro blinked up at him, looking like he had been trying to fall asleep again. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“You’ve never fucked before,” Akira clarified, blushing a little at the still-fresh novelty of being able to talk so freely with someone, without having to watch his words or his language all the time.</p>
<p>Goro’s face scrunched up as he thought the question over. “Not for lack of trying, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Oho?” Akira peered down at the detective, curiosity very much piqued. </p>
<p>Goro gave him a scoff and a light whack for the cocky ‘oho,’ then continued. “I’ve been curious about it for a long while, I guess. I was in an orphanage surrounded by people who hated me at first, of course, and then I was tossed from one shitty foster home and hateful school to the next for a few years, and then they kicked me out of the system entirely and I was homeless. No real opportunities during any of that to even talk about liking other boys, much less asking if anyone else did too and if they would be interested in exchanging penises.” He spoke with a detached sort of bitterness, as if it had all been a nightmare that he hated, but a nightmare that he had reflected and thought on so often that the feeling was dull and distant now, not something that he’d have any interest in going any deeper into than that.</p>
<p>Akira still made very certain to pet his hair while he spoke and give him little scritches on his scalp. It occurred to Akira, passively, in the back of his head, that he was sort of doing the same thing he did with Morgana in the few times the not-a-cat felt cuddly, but Goro seemed to be responding to it and subconsciously nuzzling up into Akira’s hand, so he kept at it.</p>
<p>“I started the whole Detective Prince thing pretty soon afterwards,” Goro continued, less bitter now, but still kind of detached in tone. “No more than half a year, miraculously enough, and I suppose as my fame grew, my opportunities to find someone to rail me into the sheets increased too, but...”</p>
<p>He frowned, looking decidedly ashamed. “Well. I did try, a few times. I was lonely and I had no real friends, nobody who knew me or cared about me to any significant degree, so I thought I might as well reach out to some of my fans for something that wouldn’t be too impersonal and cold- on their end, at least. But I, uh...” He swallowed thickly, the hand that was resting on Akira’s stomach curling into a fist. It tickled, more than a little, but this was definitely not the time for Akira to be making tickled noises, so he held it in. “I pussied out. Each and every time. We’d talk, and we’d flirt, and I’d bring up the idea, and when they’d ask for a time and place, I’d panic and delete their contact information and block them on every site and app you could block someone on.”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then Goro seemed like he was about to say something, his face twisted up all harsh and bitter and likely full of self-hate, but by chance, he opened his mouth to speak at the exact same time Akira wrapped his arms tighter around Goro, pulling him into a closer, warmer hug, and instinctively pressed his lips to the top of Goro’s head. It was, perhaps, softer and more intimate than whatever the hell their relationship status permitted, but it felt right, and it got Goro to close his mouth and sigh and nuzzle weakly into Akira’s hold, so it was probably okay.</p>
<p>They spent several minutes like that, soft and warm and close. The sun was starting to glare more brightly at them through the attic window, but it was still super fucking cold, and they were comfortable, so nobody made a move to get up yet. </p>
<p>Eventually, Akira had to ask something, again. He felt kind of bad for always breaking the silence, always being the one to talk first, but even before last night, he had been having a hell of a hard time holding himself back around Goro, and he didn’t really want to anyways, rude or not. “...what was different about me, then?” He asked, voice soft, but not super vulnerable, more curious than insecure.</p>
<p>Goro puffed a little snort of air against Akira’s chest, said something muffled into his skin, and when Akira didn’t respond with anything more than a vaguely giggly squirm, he sighed and looked up towards Akira properly, repeated himself. “What was different was that you’re... we’re friends, I suppose. You’re the first miserable human I’ve ever truly trusted in since... well, let’s not split hairs, the first since my mother killed herself.”</p>
<p>Akira winced, and Goro did too a little. “Oof,” Akira grunted, nothing else much to say in response to something like that.</p>
<p>“A bit heavy for... whatever o’clock in the morning, yeah...” Goro agreed, then shrugged after a pause. “It is true, though. Despite everything, I stupidly let almost all of my walls down with you what feels like ago... god, I really am just... so <em>pathetically</em> weak, aren’t I?”  Awkward as it would have been, were they not already used to such blunt statements between each other, Goro didn’t sound like the comment was meant to draw sympathy or comfort, it was just something he genuinely believed.</p>
<p>Akira kissed the top of Goro’s head again, not having the words to properly counter something like that, and Goro did seem to relax a bit. “Is it really that stupid? To let down your walls with me?” He asked, sort of challengingly, sort of curiously.</p>
<p>“It really, really is,” Goro affirmed, sounding very tired. “But it isn’t something I can take back, and frankly, stupid or not, I don’t want to. Life is misery, and I refuse to give up the one comfortable, good thing I’ve somehow managed to stumble gormlessly into.”</p>
<p>Akira was blushing and feeling very warm at being referred to like that, but the feeling was definitely battling with how deeply worried he was at everything Goro was expressing. Though, to be fair, his thoughts often trapesed along the same lines, so there wasn’t a ton he could say about it. </p>
<p>What he <em>could</em> do, though, was distract. He was very good at that. He booped his nose against Goro’s skull lightly, quipping “Comfortable, good, <em>and</em> sexy, don’t forget that.”</p>
<p>Akira could practically feel how hard Goro rolled his eyes, and he could definitely feel the quick, huffy pinch on his nipple Goro gave him a second later. “Dude, ow,” he whined.</p>
<p>Goro ignored the complaint entirely. “You’re right, but fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the one who scrubbed and lubed himself up yesterday,” Akira taunted, winning a huffy groan for his efforts.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he repeated, then seemed to realize he was repeating himself. “But do it harder this time. Anyways, you have no room to talk, you’re practically surrounded by a harem of willing and ready lovers every day of your miserable life.”</p>
<p>Akira raised his eyebrow very high at that little quip. “Dude, I told you yesterday, I’m as virginal as the morning dew... or whatever,” he finished lamely, not certain if the phrase actually made any sense.</p>
<p>Goro didn’t seem to care, though. He propped himself up on the mattress, pointing a finger at Akira’s face. “Bullshit. I’ll buy that your hometown was too homophobic, most of my foster homes were in the country too, but you’ve been here for what, five months now, and its as if you’ve been making a new friend every other week. You can’t tell me that none of them are your type.”</p>
<p>Akira was feeling a little hot and flustered now himself, and not in the fun way. He batted Goro’s finger to the side, held up one of his own. “First of all, they’re confidants, not friends,” Goro scoffed at that, but Akira kept on talking before he could interrupt. “Second, half of them are thirty or over, and even if the ones who aren’t were my type, they sure as hell aren’t swinging my way, Goro.”</p>
<p>The detective’s eyebrow was raised so high Akira briefly worried he’d strain the muscle. “First of all,” he said, trying for a mocking imitation of Akira’s deep voice and really only managing to make himself sound kind of adorable, which ruined the whole mean, taunting attitude he was going for, honestly. “Confidants and friends are synonyms, <em>idiot</em>, and are you honestly telling me you don’t see the rest of your merry band of idiots as your friends?”</p>
<p>“If by my ‘merry band of idiots,’ you mean the th-” he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say, then he looked right into Goro’s eyes, full of challenge and attitude, then he flashed back to the handful of times Goro had run into Akira and the rest of the Thieves at the same time, and how he had unsubtly taunted that he knew their identities and just as unsubtly warned them to stop their thievish ways, then he concluded that Goro probably knew who they were anyways, and it wasn’t like he was going to turn in his fuckbuddy and/or (maybe??? hopefully??????) boyfriend to the cops anyways, so fuck it. </p>
<p>“If by my ‘merry band of idiots,’” Akira started again. “You mean the other Thieves, then... yeah. Confidants. Not... not friends.”</p>
<p>Goro’s eyes went wide, probably mostly from Akira just admitting his Thievery like it was nothing, but also probably in part from how defeated and depressed Akira knew he sounded by the end of his sentence. The detective raised an eyebrow, said cautiously “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Akira confirmed, looking away, towards the wall. “Like... they mean the world to me, and I care about them a lot, but... we’ll talk, and hang out and stuff, and its pretty much always about them and their lives and struggles and what they’re trying to overcome and shit. It‘s not a bad thing, I like helping people out, it’s one of the few things that makes me feel like an almost-worthwhile human being, but...”</p>
<p>He could feel Goro’s arm slide up his chest to reach up and cup Akira’s cheek, stroke against his cheekbone with his thumb. It felt really, really nice, and Akira leaned into it, but the tight, sickly feeling in his chest didn’t fade. He took a deep breath, sighed it out, and continued. “I can count on one hand the number of times they’ve asked me how I felt about something, Goro. One hand, and even then, they always turn it around after they ask to just talk about their own opinion, or how my half-a-sentence makes them feel and shit. You know, literally the only time any of them have asked about my life before I got here was just after the Madarame thing, where Ann and Ryuji and Yusuke and me were trading tragic backstories during a sleepover up here. They asked me about what happened, how I ended up with an assault charge and everything, and I was scared as shit that they’d reject me, but I told them most of the story anyways, and it was fine and all, but that was it. One night, in five months of me being here, and none of them have ever asked me anything about my life since. Not how I feel, not what I want, not if I have any dreams, just... they just treat me as a leader. As some infallible, unflinching asshole to guide them and listen to them. I’m not even a person...”</p>
<p>Silence hung between them an awful lot longer this time than the last few pauses in their conversation. Goro kept stroking Akira’s cheek, and Akira leaned into the touch more and more, barely noticing that Goro had shifted from massaging to wiping away stray trails of moisture with his thumb. Akira just felt numb. He had always heard that getting stuff off of your chest was supposed to feel good and freeing, but he just felt numb.</p>
<p>After a while, Goro sighed and spoke up. “Look, I’m... not really the one to be saying any of this. I see most of the people around me the same way, and I’m sure that between the two of us, we’d rack up a high enough psychotherapy bill for the therapist to afford a down-payment on an apartment in Chiyoda, with all the things we’d be diagnosed with. That said,” He shifted on Akira’s chest, moving so that his chin was pressing a little uncomfortably into Akira’s skin, staring at him dead in the eyes. “You’re being an idiot.”</p>
<p>Akira glared weakly at him. “Ten out of ten bedside manner, Doctor Akechi,” he snarked.</p>
<p>Goro rolled his eyes and shifted his hand on Akira’s face so he could gently flick his nose. “I’m serious. I’ve seen you and your friends interact and spend time together and whatnot, and... well, while I agree that they do seem to rely on you to an almost shocking degree, you’d have to be an idiot to not see how unconditionally they adore you.” He made a face, a gentle one, but a scruntchy little face all the same. “Well, an idiot or someone with trauma and a serious mental issue that causes them deep depression and distress and distrust of the world around them. Conveniently enough, all of those descriptions fit you to a T.”</p>
<p>Another glare from Akira, but this one was even more half-hearted than the one before. “First off, there’s no way they ‘unconditionally’ anything towards me. First time I break, I just know they’re gonna drop me like a hot bag of shit,” he grumbled, though even to his ears he just sounded self-pitying. He perked up for his next point though, looking Goro dead in the eyes. “Second, how exactly have you ‘seen’ me and the others hanging out?”</p>
<p>The detective looked off to the side, blushing a little. “You were relevant to my investigation into the Phantom Thieves. It’s only natural that I followed all of you around and investigated your activities. That’s my job, as a detective.”</p>
<p>“That’s stalking,” Akira corrected, finger waggling in the air.</p>
<p>Goro opened his mouth to object, then closed it, then closed his eyes and sighed. “That’s stalking,” he agreed. A beat later, his eyes snapped open again, shooting a glare at Akira. “The idea that they’d abandon you like that is bullshit, though.”</p>
<p>Akira shot a glare right back, starting to feel pissed off again. “You don’t know that. You don’t know any of them, Goro, you just call them idiots and push them away, even when they’d probably like you a lot.”</p>
<p>Another sigh from Goro, but a lot longer and a lot more exhausted-sounding than any of the others before, and accentuated by Goro shifting his position and actually moving to sit up this time. “You are the stupidest, most blinded kettle to call a pot black that has ever existed, Kurusu Akira.”</p>
<p>The sudden absence of warmth at his side and his cheek sent a full-body shiver through Akira, immediately followed by a thrum of panic pumping through him as Goro stretched and started moving to get off the bed and search for his clothes. Did he... was that too much? Did Akira say too much, or get too emotional, and now Goro was tired of him? Was him talking about all this the one step too far between them, and now he had ruined everything, just like he always ruined everything, just li-</p>
<p>A hand landed on top of Akira’s head and ruffled his hair, a fond, tired sigh accompanying the motion. “Don’t work yourself up into a lather, moron,” Goro said, sounding like he was all too familiar with whatever external signs of panic Akira must have been displaying. “I’m through with the conversation, not with you.” </p>
<p>Relief flooded through Akira, and continued to do so until a second or three later when Goro’s rubs ceased their soothing flow, and the detective stilled. Akira’s eyes shot up, his blood filling with worry, but also rushing to his cheeks as the still-novel sight of Goro Akechi, standing totally naked in front of him met his eyes.</p>
<p>A beat or two passed, then Goro slowly turned to look towards Akira, nervousness and embarrassment etched into his face. “...the only place to bathe around here is that public bath across the street, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Akira both relaxed at discovering the source of Goro’s sudden worry, but also tensed up with embarrassment as well as the realization sunk in for him too. “...yeah. We’re... gonna have to just hope that nobody will look too closely at us until we get clean. Or, uh... get close enough to smell us, I guess...” He took a whiff of himself, senses finally starting to fully wake up, and god damn did his senses wake up the rest of the way at the mix of sweat and hormones and the overpowering odor of cum that clung to him like... well, like the cum that was still clinging to him. To both of them, Akira wagered, from the look that creased Goro’s face after the detective sniffed himself too.</p>
<p>Not wanting to waste another second, and starting to feel genuinely uncomfortable from how dirty he was, Akira swung out of bed and made for the old moving box where he still kept his clothes. He pulled out two sets for each of them, one to wear while walking over, one to wear once they were clean- he was damn lucky he’d accrued so many pants and t-shirts over the years that still somehow managed to fit him. Goro was lucky too, he supposed, that despite being a year older, he was so close in size and shape to Akira.</p>
<p>He tossed the clothes towards Goro and started getting dressed, hopping about the attic as he tugged his underwear and pants on at the same time he tried to gather his soap and haircare products. </p>
<p>Several minutes later, he and Goro were both dressed and ready to head out. They both absolutely still looked like they fucked the night before, their hair a mess and the visible parts of their skin covered in marks, but, well.</p>
<p>“Just gotta hope Boss isn’t here yet, I guess,” Akira muttered.</p>
<p>Goro shoved him gently in the shoulder. “Don’t jinx it, idiot.”</p>
<p>Akira snickered, and Goro smiled in spite of himself, and Akira leaned over to kiss Goro on the cheek before skipping down the stairs. Thankfully, Sojiro hadn’t arrived yet, so he didn’t hear the loud, wordless noise of embarrassment Goro let out as he chased Akira down the stairs, out of the cafe, and over towards the baths.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My beautiful boys are messed up, but they're good boys at heart, just fucked over by the world too much and too often. They'll get to a better place though, given enough time, I'm sure.</p>
<p>I've been wanting to continue this AU for a while, and I finally got the inspiration for it!!! It's surprisingly hard (ha ha) sometimes to write smutty fic, much less smutty and angsty fic! I can't guarantee a regular update schedule to this, since this is the only chapter I've got written so far, but I have at least the intro to the next part written out already, so it will be continued! Eventually! Though I cannot give a date!</p>
<p>Yeah!</p>
<p>If you want more regular updates on my writing progress on this fic and all my other ones, or if you just wanna see a bunch of my garbage rolls from GBF's anniversary this month, my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/SevventhSteen"> @SevventhSteen!  </a> If you want to read more of my fic RIGHT NOW, I have an ongoing longfic entitled <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227510"> 'Like The Moon, We Borrow Our Light' </a> that I think you'll enjoy, the next chapter of which is coming out next Thursday, 3/19! That's one day before the new Animal Crossing game comes out, so you'll get an extra burst of delicious shuake goodness before  totally retreating from humanity as a whole as Tom Nook sucks you into his pastel-colored web of friendship and debt. </p>
<p>And then P5R comes out 11 days after that. Busy month! So many good games, and thank fuck for them, considering... everything. If you're in the US, and you can, and if it's your state's turn, take some time out to vote! There are very few chances to make the world around you a better place, and while this isn't exactly how the Thieves would do it, strictly speaking, this is one of em! </p>
<p>Regardless, have a wonderful time, be happy and healthy and comfy as can by, and may dreams of shuake kisses and cuddles soothe you to many a blissful slumber. </p>
<p>See ya soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>